Need for Ice Cream
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: Just a short SasuNaru drabble. What happens when Naruto desperately needs ice cream when it's below thirty degrees and it's three in the morning? Beware of pointless plot and M-PREG!


On a snowy December night, a blonde man was sitting on the couch at three in the morning practically inhaling a cup of ramen. Once he finished with it, he lightly tossed it to the coffee table near his legs. Being pregnant did have its cons. Yes, Naruto Uchimaki, the Hokage, was indeed pregnant with his and Sasuke's first child. They had used a forbidden jutsu so Sasuke could still revive his clan while he was still with Naruto, who he loved more than anything or anyone.

Staring at the flickering TV, Naruto suddenly had the need to eat some ice cream. "Stupid pregnancy," he muttered as he stood up. He hated his mood swings and his strange eating habits and most of all morning sickness. "You better be worth it," he whispered to his baby bump. He was already six months along, but Sakura said he was going to have to deal with morning sickness until the baby was born.

Opening the freezer with a tug, Naruto scanned every item in there but saw no ice cream. Then he remembered he and Sasuke had eaten the last of it when they were watching a movie together about a week ago and had forgotten to buy more. "Darn it," the blonde whined pathetically as he slammed the freezer door shut. He _really _wanted ice cream even though it was below thirty degrees outside.

Naruto trudged upstairs hoping to sleep off the want of ice cream even though he wasn't the least bit tired because he had slept all day yesterday. He slid under the covers carefully not wanting to wake up his sleeping husband. Determined to sleep, he tenderly snaked his arm around Sasuke and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to over come him.

After forty minutes of nothing, Naruto groaned in annoyance, his want for ice cream growing stronger. Staring at Sasuke's peaceful, sleeping face, he felt a tug of guilt for doing this, but he hoped Sasuke would understand. He shakily stretched out his arm to rest on the ravens shoulder then shaking him gently.

Because Sasuke was not a very heavy sleeper this small action caused him to stir awake groaning softly as he did. Opening his obsidian eyes, he saw Naruto hovering slightly over him a look of need deep in his bright azure eyes. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned his voice slightly hoarse due to tiredness.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered back softly removing his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. "C-can I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "I was wondering if we could go get...ice cream..." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, the dobe woke him up for _ice cream?!_ "Pardon me?"

Naruto fidgeted, "I know it's only three in the morning and below thirty degrees...but we don't have any left and these damn hormones won't leave me alone." Sasuke sighed, but now that Naruto had mentioned it, ice cream did actually sound good right now. Sasuke turned around and threw the heavy covers off of him, "Let's go, it sounds good to me too."

Naruto smiled brightly and could already feel a mood swing edging forward. "Thank you Sasu-chan!" Naruto burst throwing his arms around the startled Uchimaki. Sasuke only chuckled and pat Naruto's head affectionately, "No problem, Naru-chan." Naruto's smile never faltered as he slipped on a pair of shoes and a coat and headed out the night. Sasuke followed suit and wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulder as they started for the all night convenience store. They always had Naruto's favorite ice creams'.

**WAM: Yeah, this is horrible. But, I wrote it in like ten minutes to just show you I'm not dead. I got the idea when my mom told me about the time she and my dad went out for ice cream, during the winter at like one in the morning. But she wasn't pregnant. **

**Any way, back to the reason I haven't updated anything. I have no inspiration right now. Kids in my class are being a pain in the ass and I can't concentrate in class. So I'm struggling to keep my grades up (especially math) and I don't have much time at all to study. Also, during the weekend I'm either too busy with other stuff or too worn out to write anything. **

**But luckily Thanksgiving and Christmas break are coming up (thank God!) so hopefully I'll be able to get stuff posted on fanfiction. **

**And that concludes this update for anyone who cares! :3 **


End file.
